Current and future smart lighting devices are already or will be controlled digitally, which provides new control paradigms for such lighting devices. An example of such a smart lighting device is a modular USB luminaire, which comprises sockets arranged for receiving a variety of lamps. A user may for example remove a lamp, which is arranged for providing task lighting, from a first socket of the luminaire and replace this lamp with a lamp arranged for providing ambient lighting.